What Evans Sees
by LobstersDoNotBark
Summary: Oneshot: Lily Evans and Remus Lupin are studying in the library, before an interruption from one Sirius Black. Lily watches the ensuing interactions. R/S (slash).


Lily enjoyed watching Remus sleep. His head was stretched out on an old transfiguration book, his waves of golden brown hair ruffled up, so different to his usual brushed look. His lips were slightly parted and his breath even. It was a moment of peace and tranquility, a break from his guarded, cautious expressions that Lily observed so frequently. He looked younger, almost like a normal 16-year-old boy, one who had never experienced the cruelties and misfortunes that Remus Lupin suffered too often.

They were sitting at a desk in the restricted section of the library. There were many benefits of being two of the cleverest and most hard working students in their year, and being allowed to stay at the library studying after hours was one of them. It was an allowance that Lily took advantage of often, though she was beginning to regret asking Remus to accompany her. She had been grateful for his company until about half past ten when his eyes began to droop, and he promptly fell asleep. She had realised then that it was close to full moon and wished she had insisted he had gone bed instead of coming with her.

"Finished here, Evans?" a familiar voice drawled behind her. She turned around. Sirius Black stood before her, causally leaning on one of the bookshelves. The top buttons were open on his untucked shirt and his hair lay in graceful disarray. His eyebrows were arched and his mouth set in that mocking smirk he always wore in her presence.

Lily frowned and motioned him to be quiet, pointing to Remus. Sirius' face softened as he realised Remus was sleeping, though a frown creased his face as though it was bothering him. He walked over and lifted Remus slightly, off the book that he had made his pillow. Sirius looked at the cover of the heavy textbook.

"Does he want to keep this?" he asked Lily softly.

Lily nodded. Sirius walked to the empty Librarians desk (Madam Pince had long gone to bed), and came back after a few minutes after adding his name to the list of book borrowers.

He kneeled down next to the chair, so that his head was level with Remus'. One hand glided over Remus' back, the other stroked through his brown hair. Unconsciously, Remus leaned into the touch, a small sigh leaving his parted lips. Lily watched, feeling like an intruder as she surveyed the scene. Remus' eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Lily, disorientated.

"What time is it?" he asked her, paying no attention to the hands that had now moved to massage his shoulders.

"About 11" her voice sounded too loud and disruptive.

"Your late" he said, still holding her gaze, though Lily knew this comment was not directed her.

"Detention" came the simple reply from Black. Lily's eyes moved up to Sirius, who stared back at her defiantly. She was unsure if he was just challenging her to ask his reason for gaining a detention or challenging her to ask something else which had to do with the way he was touching his friend. But Lily stayed quiet; she wouldn't know what to ask anyway.

"Thanks for the company Evans, but you can go now. Remus is ill, in case you can't tell, and wants to go to bed."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the sound of his stiff tone, that dripped with false politeness and that sounded far too 'pureblood' for the boy she had just seen massaging his half blood werewolf best friend.

At that Remus shrugged off Sirius' hands and began packing up his books, frowning at the previous exchange.

"I'm aware of that, thank you, Si-Black", she said imitating his tone.

Remus paused midway between putting some quills into his bag, to look up at the two of them, his eyes wearisome.

"Run along then Evans. You should know better than to stay up this late with him, prefect"

"I think Remus can look after his self, Black. He doesn't need you. Besides, its not like I don't have his interest at heart"

"I think that out of the three of us, I know that I want to go to bed and sleep and not have my friends get into a silly argument over me" Remus said in a quiet but firm voice.

Lily fell silent. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Remus placed a hand on his forearm. Eyebrows raised just slightly, his brown eyes met with Sirius' and they stared at each other for a few moments, until Sirius looked down at the ground and gave the smallest of nods, conceding to whatever silent argument that had just taken place, Lily supposed.

"Thank you, Lily, for the company. Same place, same time, next week?" Remus asked, with a slight smile, finally turning away from Sirius who, gathering from his expression, was sulking. "Are you coming with us?"

"You go ahead, I need to borrow some books. Bye Remus" said Lily, returning his smile. "Black"

"Bye Lils"

"Later Evans"

Lily moved to the desk as the others left. After about two minutes she was ready to leave and she exited the library into the adjacent corridor. Before turning a corner she voices round the other side. She peeped round the corner, and saw Black and Lupin facing one another, talking.

"…You go there twice a week. You can take break especially round this time of the month"

"I'm fine. We've got exams. I'll be behind after Sunday night anyway"

"You were sleeping; you're tired and you don't need the extra worry" said Black. Lupin held his gaze defiantly and Sirius sighed in response. They fell silent for a few moments.

"Were you really in detention, or was that for Lily's benefit?"

"Yeah I was. Ran into Avery, after divination, he said something to Wormtail". Lily didn't think that constituted much as an explanation, but Remus, who just shrugged and looked down at the floor with an odd expression on his face (guilt? nostalgia? acceptance?), obviously did.

"Doesn't mean you actually went."

"Why wouldn't I of gone? Prongs was in detention as well. Wormtail had homework. What else would I be doing?" the question seemed rhetorical but Remus shrugged again, still frowning down at the floor.

"What else would I be doing?" Sirius asked, this time with a hint of a smirk in his voice. He took one finger and put it under Remus' chin, raising his head up. They stood like that for a few moments, staring at each other, just centimeters apart, until Remus' face broke into a smile and he rolled his eyes.

Black lowered his hand, slowly trailing his fingers down Remus' right arm. Remus' eyes closed for a few seconds, as he stood like a statue. Then, as soon as Sirius' touch left him he turned around and began to walk away.

"It's bed time, now" Lily heard him say.

Lily smiled as she watched them walk down the corridor, Sirius following Remus dutifully. She waited until the sound of their footsteps had died away and she made her way to back to the common room, trying to make sense of the night.


End file.
